


Decisions

by BlushingBlueRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hormones, Sexual Frustration, finding yourself, maybe it's love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingBlueRose/pseuds/BlushingBlueRose
Summary: I've always been a logical person. That's why I find it so hard to believe I could have acted so illogically... It simply didn't compute.





	

I'd been playing on my own in the sandbox, doing my best to make all the windows in my highly practical home look equal, unlike the left-behind castle that sloped too much to the right and lay in the opposite corner. I'd made it very clear to the girl who'd left that she should have given it a flat ground to start on, but I have a feeling she didn't like that, and so she left. But it didn't matter to me. I was perfectly fine making a house on my own.  
My illusion was shattered, however, when a shadow loomed over my sand structure. There were feet no more than two inches from my building. Two pairs of bright blue and orange sneakers with green laces, leading to baggy blue jeans, and loose red t-shirts, and shaggy red hair, all pulled together on two identical boys. They looked at me for a minute and then gave each other a matching grin.  
I hadn't known it then, but I would. Because, from that moment, my life would be forever changed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a trial... let me know what you guys think :) I hope it sounds okay so far...


End file.
